


2:31 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Chocolate cake slices after two battles,'' Reverend Amos Howell said near Supergirl.





	2:31 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Chocolate cake slices after two battles,'' Reverend Amos Howell said near Supergirl as they smiled together.

THE END


End file.
